What the heart longs for
by MitsukiNyan
Summary: Riko thoughts about her birthday


Ever since I was a little girl, I have celebrated my birthday the same way every year.

"Riko-chan, look at what Mama have for you~"

"Waa it's a cake! Mama Can I have this?"

"Of course you can. Mama tried her best to make this for you, you know? Now, blow your candle- ah wait I'm going to get the camera first!"

It was always just my mom and I.

On my birthday, my mom usually cooks a lot of my favorite food then afterwards my mom would take me somewhere I like to go.

This is how I usually spend my birthday.

Honestly, it's not like I am complaining or anything because I am grateful to have a mom like her. As a single mother, she dedicate all of her time to be able to raise me properly and she was always there to support me on my passion on learning to play the piano.

She was always busy everyday and usually goes home late at night but she would always make sure to check on me and on weekend she would focus all her attention on me.

I love my mom! There is no doubt about it.

But as I get older, moving to different area because of my mom's work became more constant every year and just like everyone, I reach a point where I want to make friends too but since I was a shy girl I usually take more time to get closer to someone. Because of this, I only manage to create bonds that don't last. I couldn't find anyone that I can call my friend.

I wanted to spend my special days with all my friends, I wanted to have someone to play and spend the day with someone other than my mother, I want to find someone I could share my thoughts and my passion with but each time, I feel really bad for getting upset at my mom and blaming her for making it impossible for me to make friends.

"Riko-chan, make sure to make a wish first before you blow the candle"

Wish.

I couldn't exactly remember when it started but on that one hot sunny day as I stare at the flame at the candle on my cake, I close my eyes and started to ask for _that_ wish

Every year I desperately ask God the same thing like a prayer and hope that someday it would surely came true.

" _I wish a different day will come"_

 **xX~*~Xx**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKO-CHAN!"

I step back a little at the sound of party crackers and could only gape at all the people that gather in on our living room.

Today is my birthday once again.

All the Aqours members, my classmates and their family gather in our living room clapping and wishing me a happy birthday.

I didn't think that this day would finally come. Coming here from Tokyo, I thought it would be more impossible to make friends out here. Kids in the country side would most likely have their own group circle and would be hard for new comers to be part of it…

But I was wrong.

From the start, it wasn't only me that want to befriend someone they all welcome me not only just a friend but as a family.

In the short time my mother and I live here I felt it.

My wish finally came true.

I'm so happy that I don't know what to do with myself.

"Riko-chan? What's wrong?"

"Are you feeling unwell?"

I look at the concerned face of Chika-chan and You-chan through slightly blurred vision and then I notice that everyone else fell silent as well as they all stared at my face.

Why do they look so worried?

… Wait, blurred vision?

I felt a droplet touch my hand and I slowly raise my hand to touch my wet cheek.

I was crying and no matter how many times I wipe it off it just keep on falling.

"Did you eat a spoiled Mikan?"

"Chika-chan, don't compare Riko-chan to you"

"Eh? It happens to everyone, right?"

Everyone said "No way" all at the same time and I can't help but laugh at all this silliness.

"Thank you for worrying about me everyone. I'm just so happy I started crying without realizing it"

As embarrassing as it is, Chika-chan started hugging me while someone else, I think Dia-san, pat me on the head while the others have a small tears in their eyes murmuring, "what a good girl"

Everyone is definitely making fun of me.

"Settle down, everyone. It's time for Riko to blow the candle"

My mom interrupted just in time and light up the candles on the cake in front of me. Everyone position themselves around me and mom hurriedly went to the far corner of the room to turn on the camcorder before she went and stood right next to me.

"1, 2, 3!"

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~"

Everyone started singing the birthday song and when they finish mom look at me, "Riko, make a wish"

I smiled and turn back at the familiar birthday candles on my birthday.

There is actually no need for a wish anymore.

Everything that I ever wanted is already in this room.

I'm so glad that I am able to live this far to see this day.

I'm so thankful that my heart is filled with so much warmth that happiness just keep on overflowing.

But for this happiness to continue from now on, I'll make a new wish.

" _I wish this happiness and bond would last forever"_

* * *

AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKO-CHAN!

Here I am again bringing you all a new fanfic and since its Riko's birthday this is a special story just for her! I'm honestly struggling to write this since it's been so long since I started to actually try to write something and all the ideas just keep on popping from left to right but in the end I decided to tell the story I want to make on Riko's perspective.

We barely have any idea on how Riko's life before she move to Numazu like if she have friends or not that's why I thought of why not writing a story about Riko's struggles before meeting all her friends now? Lol

Anyway thank you everyone for reading this story. I hope you enjoy it~

MitsukiNyan


End file.
